puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Watchers On The Waves
Watchers On The Waves was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Brotherhood w-o Banners. History By September of 2007 the crew had disbanded. Public Statement All ye plunderers shall now beware while you are on the high seas as the Watchers On The Waves are on the prowl! . We are a crew that works to promote trust, teamwork, loyalty and most important, to have a better game experience. We believe in hard work and following of the rules. We also believe in having fun! It will not be an easy route to the top, but I assure you you will enjoy every step of the way. Believe in us and we shall believe in you. Respect the other members and we shall also respect you. We value quality over quantity. Best of all, the crew aims to be like a closely-knitted family, where everybody knows each other. We work hard and play hard together. Regular poker games, parties and events are held to promote this bond. Crew Colors White and Aqua. Mates are encouraged to wear these colours and paint yer ships in the crew colours too. Crew Articles # Although we are a small crew, PTB (Permission to Board) is still required. Before you board, ask over /crew chat to PTB . Once the officer on board gives you the ok, you can board. If he says no, then do not board or else you will be planked. # If you are on a pillage, work hard at your station. Stay at your station and do not abandon it. Do not ask to gun, duty nav or B-nav unless ordered by the Officer in Charge. # Do not laze, offer trades, play games such as Swordfight, Rumble and Treasure Drop if you are on a ship out at sea. You will be planked and have your booty share cut if this happens. # Do not, under any circumstances, leave the ship while it is in battle. If your mom's screaming at you to have dinner, you shouldn't have logged on in the first place. # Do not beg, spam or swear in any chat. Honestly, if you need poe, join a pillage or the navy and work for it. # Members of the crew who violate the rules repeatly will be demoted and/or expelled. We're serious about this. # There are a few crew ships which can be used by any officer without a ship. This is based upon the trust factor we have and expect of each and every one of you. Please follow the restocking instructions written on the Officer Bulletin Board on board the ship. Failure to restock or worse, stealing from the hold will result in dire consquences. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Pillage with us , show that you can work hard and follow instructions. Ask the officer in charge at the end of the pillage to join. *Pirate: Be in the crew for a minimum of 3 login days. Achieve at least a Narrow in Sailing, Bilging and Carpentry with at least 1 of them at Respected and another at Distinguished. You should have a Navy rank of Sailor. *Midshipman Officer: In this phase, you are a trainee officer. You will receive training by either a FO or SO. Be in the crew for a minimum of 7 days and possess the following stats - **Navy rank of Lieutenant. **At least Narrow in Swordfight and 4 Broads for the other piracy skills. **At least 3 Masters in your standings with no more than 1 full able (achi-wide and oceanwide). **Bnav rating to be at least Narrow/Respected. *Officer: In order to become a full officer, you will need to pass a knowledge test and a sloop pillaging test conducted by a SO. You will also need the following minimum stats: **All your main piracy skills to be at Broad except for Swordfight and Rumble. **Swordfightand Rumble experience needs to be at Narrow. **At least 1 Renowned, 2 Masters and no more than 2 full ables. **Bnav is to be at Broad-Master. *Fleet Officer: A FO in the crew is a very trusted member. As a FO, you will be expected to help in the training of midshipmen and to be able to recruit new members. Stats to meet: **You need to be an Officer in the crew for at least 1 week. ** Earn the trust of at least 2 SOs. **Have good knowledge on the workings of the game. **Navy rank of Lieutenant Commander. **Have 4 Solids in your main piracy puzzles. **The rest should be at Broad. **Bnav MUST be at least Broad-Renowed. *Senior Officer: A Senior Officer is the one of the highest ranks a pirate can reach in the game. He/She runs the crew together with the Captain and other SOs. Promotion to SO shall be held at the sole discreetion of the current SOs and Captain. It will be based on your contributions and performances while you have been with the crew. If the SOs and Captain feel you deserve to be SO, we will promote you accordingly. No point begging to be SO. Note: Any pirate that joins the crew from another crew shall hold the rank of Pirate for 1 day irregardless of the rank he/she held previously. After which, an appropriate rank will be given to the pirate. Crew Stalls * Softz's Distilling Stall on Fintan. * Saktos's Distilling Stall on Dragon Nest. * Bancit's Ironworking Stall on Fintan. * Haurus's Ironworking Stall on Lima. Members are strongly encouraged to purchase a Labour badge and take up a job at these stalls. If you end your pillage at any of these islands, officers are to restock their rum or cannonballs from the stalls.